


I am for sale  (But i’ve been bought by someone who loves)

by kyo1



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Peter Parker (Tom Holland) - Fandom, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Auction, But Peter isn’t 18, Daddy Kink, Gay Sex, M /M, M/M, Peter has a daddy kink, Peter is a stripper, Peters is the age of consent, Porn With Plot, Smut, bottom!Peter Parker, gay relationship, peter x tony - Freeform, tony is a GOOD MAN, top!tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo1/pseuds/kyo1
Summary: Sweat beads formed on his forehead. Flashing lights burning through his eyes. He pants as he swings his legs on the pole and dances seductively. His hips move in tune with the music , swaying softly yet beautifully.The music ends.And the auction begins.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	I am for sale  (But i’ve been bought by someone who loves)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys ! 
> 
> CONSENT IS GIVING . PETERS AGE ISNT ADDRESSED , BUT HES 17, LEGAL AGE OF CONSENT IN NEW YORK 
> 
> Enjoy ! <33

Sweat beads formed on his forehead. Flashing lights burning through his eyes. He pants as he swings his legs on the pole and dances seductively. His hips move in tune with the music , swaying softly yet beautifully.

His feet ache from being in those platform heels. He’s sure his makeup is slightly smeared. But that beautiful type smeared. Like he just indulged in a sexual activity and is breathless and flawless. 

The music ends. 

And the auctions begin. 

“Here first we have this little twink. Bid starts at 100 bucks” The announcer says as he slaps his big hands onto Peters small shoulder. 

“150” yelled a man, tall and intimidating. 

“260!” yelled another man as he slammed his drink down. 

“325!” yelled another man with bright blue eyes with a malicious look in them. 

“1000” yelled a man. He had a meticulous trimmed goatee. Designer glasses , a tight fitting perfectly tailored suit , and in his hand a glass of scotch over rocks. 

When he yelled the number everyone turned to look at him , surprise evident on their faces. 

“I-, Going once for 1000 ......... Going twice for 1000 ....... And sold for 1000! Come get your pretty little prize” The man said , giving Peters ass a tight squeeze. 

Peter looked around to see who had bought him for the weekend. And when he laid eyes upon the man , he had to swallow a big gulp. It was the prettiest man he had ever seen. He looked so professional, yet casual and comforting. 

Peter walked out stage and met the man out back, his bag slinging from his shoulder.

“So , you’ve got me for the weekend, any plans?” Peter asked as he ran his fingers through the older man soft suit. 

Although the man was beautiful , Peter was scared. That’s the most he’s ever been bought for. And rich men ? , they scare him. It’s not the first time he’s been with a rich man. He’s been with plenty. But the same thing always happens, they have power and connections and....video cameras and the will to post the videos and not take them down. He also can’t help but feel a pang of jealousy , they have it all , while Peters is being sold for his body. 

“How about i take you to my home first ?” the man said with a smirk. “I’m Tony , Tony Stark” Tony said as he brought a hand on Peters shoulder. 

“Peter” 

“Just Peter?” Tony asked as he craned his head so he could look at Peter in the eyes over the top of his glasses. 

“I don’t say my last name” Peter said while offering a small smile. 

“Well Peter with a last name he won’t say , let’s go to my car” Tony said as he guided Peter through the parking lot. 

“So Pete , may i ask how old are you ?” Tony said as he was driving. 

“Does it matter ?” Peter asked almost sarcastically. 

“No , technically. But it would be nice to know” Tony said , leaving a space that if Peter didn’t want to answer , he didn’t have to. 

“I-I’m twenty” Peter answered nervously. 

“Mhm , and i’m a grandma” Tony said as he rolled his eyes. “You don’t look twenty ”. 

“How old do you think i am?” Peter asked. 

“Less than twenty” Tony answered seriously , but his smirk gave him away. “Are you?” . 

“Truth?” Peter asked. 

“Preferably” Tony answered. 

“I am less than eighteen” Peter said. 

“And how old are you actually ?” Tony asked curiously. 

“It ... it doesn’t matter” Peter said as he looked down to his lap. One thing he never gave was eye contact. Even with the people that buy him , he doesn’t dare look them in the eyes. 

“ I mean , i won’t judge or rat you out. But i get if you don’t want to tell me . It’s cool” Tony said as he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. 

“You can ask . I don’t know what you want to ask , but you can” Tony said after noticing Peters hesitance and weird glances. 

“Why the price?” Peter sighed. “Why 1000 dollars?”. 

“I didn’t want someone to bid higher” Tony said casually as he lowered the volume of the radio. 

“It’s a lot of money” Peter mumbled. 

“Really? Mhpm” Tony said as he turned into a garage. “How much do people usually pay?” He asked Peter as he parked the car and turned to look at him. 

Peter put his head down immediately. “I don’t know , like 200 to 400 dollars” He said softly. “And that’s a lot for me” He added in almost a whisper. 

“Damn , you look way more than 400 bucks” Tony said as his eyes roamed Peters body. “Let’s go up” Tony said as he stepped out of the car. 

They walked through the hallways and elevators , and Peter was nervous. Most people he’s been with start off almost immediately. They walked into a big living room and sat on the leather couch. 

“Want a drink?” Tony asked as he gave Peter a ginger ale. 

“No , no thank you” Peter answered carefully. 

One rule he has is to never accept a drink. And he’s learned that the hard way. 

As Tony sat down , Peter moved towards him , eventually ending up straddling his hips. He took his hands and slowly trailed them through Tony face , tracing his sharp jawline , and eventually finishing on his chest. 

He brought his face closer and closer , their nose touching and their lips brushing each other. The gap barely noticeable. Tony was the one that ended up closing the distance between them with a sweet and passionate kiss. 

They started to kiss more fiercely , Tony’s tongue swiping through Peters lips , asking for access. Peter slowly parted his lips , feeling as the older mans tongue slipped in with ease. 

Tony ended up carrying Peter all the way to the bed, Peter barely noticing , too caught up in their steamy make out. 

Tony removed his shirt , his pants following suit, both tossed carelessly to the floor. Peter removed his shirt , soft nipples turned cold. He let out a moan as he felt Tony pinch his nipple. 

“That’s right , moan baby” Tony muttered as he brought Peter impossibly closer. 

Tony’s hand met at Peters waist band. Peter took the hint and removed his pants. 

Just as Tony grabbed the lube he looked back at Peter and saw a flash of fear cross his eyes. 

“You ok? Do you want this Peter ?” Tony asked. 

Peter immediately started kissing Tony again , but he was more stiff and rushed. 

“Peter .... do you want this?” Tony asked , question being muffled by Peters lips. 

“Does it ...matter? You... bought me.” Peter moaned rather forcefully through the kisses. 

Tony put his hands on Peters chest and slowly pushed him away , but still having him close. “Consent is important” Tony said as he frowned.

Tears filled Peters eyes , taking up all his willpower to not let them spill. 

“Did i do something?” Tony asked worriedly. 

Peter immediately rushed in to answer “No!” , and then he sheepishly added “No, you didn’t do anything. It’s just that...this is the first time anyone asks me for consent” Peter said mumbling the last part.

“Oh honey. Do you not want this ? It’s ok if you don’t . We could do something else” Tony said as he cupped Peters cheek. 

“I uhh , I want this” Peter said and then slowly leaned in towards Tony’s ear “But i don’t want you to fuck me like the other guys , i want you to make love to me” Peter whispered seductively and then proceeded to nibble at Tony’s ear lobe. 

Tony shuddered at the feeling , a soft moan escaping his lips. “Ok baby , let me treat you right. I’ll make love to you sweetheart” Tony said as he kissed Peter fiercely again , but with a soft hint . A gentleness that Peter didn’t know someone could posses while kissing. 

“I want you inside of me daddy” Peter moaned as Tony teased his hole with his index finger. 

“Oh am i one of your daddies ?” Tony asked seductively as he pushed his lubed up finger up Peters hole. 

Peter let out a moan , groaning in pleasure against the touch. “You’re... the first one i call daddy AHH OH” Peter started but moaned loudly as Tony’s finger brushed upon his prostate. 

“Oh really? I’m your first daddy?” Tony asked as he shoved another lubed finger inside of Peter. 

“Ah- Mhm, yes , you are AHH MMHM RIGHT THERE DADDY” Peter screamed out at the end as Tony thrusted his fingers in and out  
repeatedly, in an angle that purposely touches his prostate. 

Tony shoved in a third finger , Peter moaning in pure bliss. When Tony deemed him prepped enough he removed his fingers and lubed up his hard cock. 

Peter whined at the emptiness he felt , when all of the sudden Tony thrusted into him with his large cock. Hitting his prostate first try. 

Tony settled on a steady rhythm. It had Peter squirming and moaning, but in a good way. 

“Ah ! Daddy ! I’m gonna- gonna CUM!” Peter  
yelled out in pleasure as threw his head back. 

“Cum for me baby” Tony whispered ,which made Peter become undone . 

Peter felt his sweet release, hips buckled, lips parted in a silent “O” shape . Too deep into pleasure to even think about making sound. He shortly felt Tony fill him with his warm cum. Orgasming again. 

He fell flat on the bed ,back sore from being arched , panting for breath. Tony then laid next to him and brought him in for a soft kiss. 

“Stay with me” Tony whispered as he caught his breath. 

“What? I-”

“You don’t deserve that life Peter. Let me help you. Let me show you real love. I want you Peter , to be , not mine , but with me” Tony said , cutting Peter off. 

“Yes” Peter said fiercely, even shocking his own ears. 

“Yeah?” Tony asked hopefully 

“I’ll stay with you Tony. I want you” Peter said as he snuggled with Tony. 

“Peter-”

“Parker” Peter interrupted. 

“What?” Tony asked confusedly. 

“Parker , Peter Parker” Peter said with a smile. 

“Well Peter Parker , it’s time for you to get some sleep baby” Tony murmured softly against Peters soft curls. 

And Peter fell asleep , for the first time in a while, feeling loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys ! More smut hehehe . Make sure to leave some kudos and feel free to comment suggestions. Love you y’all <3


End file.
